Идиоты:round
Бруно Мартин "Realized Idiot" Трансформироваться в Круглого Идиот это не выход, как это может показаться, на самом деле это совсем наоборот, потому что Идиот теперь находит себя "Бегущим по кругу". Он всегда смотрит на вещи относительно, «всесторонне», и не в состоянии судить, различать и дифференцировать. Его знания весьма обширны, но он еще не стал "собой", он не имеет собственной индивидуальности. Он часто неправильно понимает вещи, и может выразить свои мысли в смущение или неясным образом. Он говорит: "А", но имеет в виду "Б". Гурджиев однажды сказал, что Круглый Идиот находится в особенно сложном положении, потому что нет места в круге, чтобы замедлить движение и выйти (Если вы видели или читали "Встречи с замечательными людьми", можно вспомнить историю езидского мальчика, который оказался в ловушке магического круга; Гурджиев освободил его, только разорвав окружность ...). Он не может, и не будет нести ответственность за себя или других, и это дает ему возможность чувствовать себя удачливым: что бы он не делал, никто не может обвинить его. Он скажет: "Что вы ожидаете? Я же Круглый Идиот". Иногда он кружит круг за кругом в таком бешеном ритме, что он заканчивает, приведенным в истерику. Если ему повезет, он выйдет из круга и станет Зигзагообразным Идиотом. Но до тех пор пока это не произойдет, он останется на один шаг впереди и на один шаг позади. "Однажды Г-н Гурджиев говорил о Круглом Идиоте более серьезно," рассказывает Беннетт. "Он сказал, что он должен бороться очень упорно и постоянно:" Но он может сделать это, потому что он Круглый Идиот ". Если он видит, свой Идиотизм, он будет бороться день и ночь, чтобы освободиться.” Так как круг также является символом для целого, для совершенствования, и для небес, Круглый Идиот - интуитивный тип, который имеет возможность думать за пределами материальной сфере. Он может "видеть вещи всесторонне" и соединять идеи. Дж. Беннетт был Круглым Идиотом определенное время, и является отличным примером. Его интеллектуальным сильным качеством было "чувствовать" целое. Поэтому он разработал целостный метод Систематики, модели взаимодействия между каждым из чисел (монада, диада, триада, тетради и т.д.). Желание объединить все свои знания в одну большую картину это большая сила, которая исходит из чувства неполноценности и необходимости понимать в целом. Если такой Идиот осознает свою неадекватность, он всегда будет иметь "напоминающий фактор" в себе самом, который поможет ему в работе над собой таким образом, каким другие не могут. "Или он должен жениться", как шутил Гурджиев, имея в виду, что партнер может стать сильным напоминающим фактором, особенно жена, если я могу заявить об этом как мужчина ... ... Положительный аспект: так как он постоянно работает над собой, чтобы выйти из порочного круга, из его самоограничивающего совершенства (символ круга), он наконец сможет стереть часть на окружности круга, что позволит ему выйти из этого круга. Отрицательный аспект: Круг станет его тюрьмой. Он в ловушке своего совершенного круга и загипнотизирован им. Он отождествляется со своими успехами и не находит, и даже не признает необходимость найти, выход из положения. Diaries of J.G. Bennett and Elizabeth Bennett "Idiots in Paris" August 17th When it came to Round Idiots (i e , Page, Sausage, and myself), he turned to me and said, "Your health, Director, also" I said, "I need it". 17 августа Когда дошло до Круглых Идиотов (т.е. Page, Sausage и меня), он повернулся ко мне и сказал: "И Ваше здоровье, Директор", я сказал: "Мне оно необходимо". September 8th I forgot to write two things he said at lunch yesterday. One- Round Idiots -"I love such Idiot," and, "but Mr. Gurdjieff, I am Round Idiot. Then necessary everything forgive." And, "I notice what never Round Idiot choose Round Idiot. This very clever choose." Mr. and Mrs. King took their usual places as Father and Mother, and when we reached Round Idiots —Mrs. K's idiot —G pounced on Lemaitre for calling her "Madame King." So Lemaitre tried again with "Madame Mere" but this also was not approved; he was told to call her simply, "Mere." 8 сентября Я забыл написать о двух вещах, которые он сказал за ланчем вчера. "Я люблю таких идиотов", и "но Г. Гурджиев, Я Круглый Идиот. Тогда нужно все простить". И "Я заметил, что никогда Круглый Идиот не выберет Круглого Идиота. Это очень умный выбор". Господин и Госпожа Кинг заняли свои обычные места Отца и Матери, и когда мы дошли до Круглых Идиотов - идиот Госпожи Кинг - Гурджиев набросился на Лемайтре за называние ее "Мадам Кинг". И Лемайтре попытался снова "Мадам Мерэ" (англ. mere - болото), но это тоже не было одобрено; ему сказали называть просто "Мерэ". Rina Hands - Diary of Madame Egout Pour Sweet Page 36 His comments on the idiots often surprised me— for instance, his comments about the Round Idiot. I was amazed to hear him say that this was a very clever choice, for this idiot is never to blame. Whatever he does, he has a good excuse. "How can I do anything but this? I am idiot all round. " Страница 36 Его комментарии об идиотах часто удивляли меня - например, его комментарии о Круглых Идиотах. Я был поражен услышать, как он говорит, что это был очень умный выбор, этих идиотов никогда не стоит винить. Что бы он ни делал, у него есть хорошее оправдание. "Как я могу делать что-либо и не делать этого? Я круглый идиот". Категория:идиоты